1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to tele/datacommunications networks, and particularly to obtaining quality connections over such networks.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
The advent of the internet, also known as the world wide web (WWW), affords enhanced access to information. Today persons with internet-connected computers can communicate with other similarly connected computers. Some institutions maintain large computers which function as web servers for providing web pages to internet surfers. Transmissions in the form of data packets are routed between computers over links of the internet.
With increased popularity, the internet is becoming more crowded. For some links comprising the internet, delay times for packet transmission are considerably long. Similar phenomena afflicts other data networks, with the result that quality of connection is often degraded.
Various schemes have been developed to avoid congestion over a network. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,455 to Dobbins et al. discloses a fast packet switching network which determines a path between two nodes based upon "metrics". U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,164 to Goldstein discloses a network using ATM-type cells and which employs a bandwidth allocation scheme to avoid congestion. Neither of these schemes appear to involve a direct interface with a user, nor does there appear to be any express discussion of financial accounting or charging of the user for the requested quality of service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,320 to Krebs discloses a sender-subscriber based, transmission traffic control system for video mail, which includes the transmission of bulk electronic data primarily in the form of still or motion picture images. The Krebs system schedules video mail transmissions in advance, not contemporaneously at the time of transmission.
What is needed therefore, and an object of the present invention, is dynamic optimization of quality assured connections when such quality service is requested.